


Prove It To Me

by SentientMango



Series: Brothers Through It All [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, its briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: When Virgil gets woken up in the middle of the night, he is scared about what his brother is going to tell him.





	Prove It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon, ""You're sick? Prove it." After Roman recently faked being sick so now Virgil doesn’t believe him"

Virgil woke up to his younger brother prodding his arm. Virgil sat up quickly, his mind racing through possible outcomes, Was there an intruder? Had Roman eaten soap? He didn't know the number for poison control! What if Mom and Dad had found them. Virgil's mind was reeling, but Roman tugged on his arm once more, making him snap head in his little brother's direction. 

The first thing Virgil noticed was how dark it was, he could hardly make out his brother's face. The second thing he noticed was how nervous Roman looked.

Virgil composed himself, quickly turning on the light. "Ro? What's up?"

Roman was staring at the ground, and Virgil could see tears glistening in them. Virgil pulled Roman into a tight hug, he gently rubbed Roman's back. "Hey... Ro it's okay... you're okay. What's wrong?"

"Virgil? I... I don't feel good."

Oh, Virgil thought, not this again. "Roman, just because you have a test doesn't mean you can skip school.

"But, I--"

"Ro, this can't be a repeat of last week. I need to go to work. I can't stay home because you're faking an illness."

"I'm not faking! Vee I really feel bad. I'm nauseous, and dizzy, everything hurts..."

"Fine. You say you're sick? Prove it. I can't miss another day for no reason."

Roman started to cry, "H-H-How?" He choked out, between sobs. "Vee I'm... I'm gonna throw up."

Virgil sighed, glancing at his phone, three am, that was certainly unusual... Virgil's curious thoughts were interrupted by dry heaving. Virgil snapped his head up to see Roman hunched over on the floor, both his hands clutched over his mouth in desperation. 

Virgil's eyes widened, and he immediately went into over drive. He grabbed his trash can thrusting it into Roman's arms, prying away Roman's hands from his mouth. 

Roman collapsed against the bin, and Virgil knelt to his brother's side rubbing his back gently, "Let it out, just let it out. You're okay. It's okay."

Roman started crying, collapsing against his brother. "Vee," He croaked, "Vee it hurts... I hate it so much."

Virgil held his brother, rocking back and forth, "Shh I know. I know... I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I'm sorry Ro."

Roman mumbled against Virgil's chest, "I'm tired Vee."

Virgil scooped Roman up, laying him down on Virgil's bed. Virgil kissed Roman's all too warm forehead. "Good night Ro, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Roman's eyes drifted closed, and sleep took him. Virgil sighed, it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Follow me on tumblr @thesentientmango 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
